familyguyonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Family Guy Online Wiki
Welcome to Quahog! Written by: Lois Pewterschmidt Welcome to the Family Guy Online wiki, This wiki is based on the video game webiste Family Guy Online, Sponsored by FOX, w'''hich is currently in the Beta stages of production. Brief Rundown of Family Guy Online Wikia Written by: Lois Pewterschmidt ''Family Guy Online ''is a online video game sponsored by ''FOX News''. The game ties in a Virtual Quahog, Rhode Island. Sadly to say, the game is still only in it's beta stages. Never the less, this wikia and the wikia writter(me) will continue to keep you informed on everythingthing that we can during this time. Fgo.jpg|What's Family Guy Online?|link=http://familyguyonline.wikia.com/wiki/Family_Guy_Online|linktext=Family Guy Online 20090719093930!Stewie Griffin-1-.png|Want to know more about Stewie and his character class? Click here.|link=Stewie Griffin|linktext=Stewie Griffin Lois Griffin-1-.png|Want to Learn a bit about Lois, and her Character Class?|link=http://familyguyonline.wikia.com/wiki/Lois_Griffin|linktext=Lois Class Images (27).jpg|Want to know more about the prestigious "Brian Class", and the information on how to unlock him?|link=http://familyguyonline.wikia.com/wiki/Brian_Griffin|linktext=Brian Griffin Peter Griffin-1-.png|Click Here to check out information about the "Peter Class", and quest information.|link=http://familyguyonline.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Griffin P.S. - Please note that since the game is in BETA Mode, some of the information on this wikia is subject to possibly change. Freakin' Sweet News! Written By: Lois Pewterschmidt Later today, Friday March 9th, 2012. I was invited to an exclusive closed beta test sexperince, however unlike most closed beta tests(which only last about 3 hours tops) this beta test is avalable from March 9th, 2012 at 7pmPST - March 12th, 2012 4pmPST. You all can me more than sure that I will create a page about my findings, thoughts, and overall experince/report....and yes it will be the same exact one that I use as my "Feedback Essay " which all beta testers are required to do. Amazing Update! Written by: Lois Pewterschmidt ' ' Amazingly, while I was on vacation...I got an email from FGO, and they have officallly released thier BETA, which is a major up-beat step from the Pre-Beta. Would you like to be a Staff member of Family Guy Online Wikia? Written by: Lois Pewterschmidt, on May 18th, 2012 A lot of people have been wanting to have a say in the wikia lately, and don't get me wrong all Wikis have a "edit" friendly button to everyone, but sadly I have had to put out multiple TEMP-BANS for the patrons not following the rules. In days time, you will have a chance to become one of the many new additions to the staff here at ''Family Guy Online Wikia''. Not only that, but staff members will have moderation powers, and the ability to edit on practically everysingle page in the wikia, and leave their officail writter sign with each article they create, while other members are normed to not put thier calling sign behind, aka: (Written By: Writter). The IGN Review is here Written by: Lois Pewterschmidt Ign has released a nice and spectacular review about Family Guy Online based on the exclusive access they were previously allowed. To my suprise, IGN figured this game to be some kind of dumb facebook-like knock off of the television show which it is based on. Please feel free to visit and read the report on our IGN page. This Just In! Written by: Lois Pewterschmidt Some Pages, are going to be temporally blocked, for editing. This is so I can get the basic pages done. However even after this I am considering have at least one or two pages USER BLOCKed. User blocked basically is when the pages are blocked from editing unless you are a member of any wikia in the world, and have been for at least 4 Days. So if that would be to take place, then you would only be able to edit a page if: *You had a Wikia acount (usuable for every wikia) *Your account has been made for at least 4 days. That would only be done tho to boost member-member-reader relationships. So that it helps build the community. Important News Has Just Surfaced! Written by: Lois Pewterschmidt Acording to the FGO(Family Guy Online) Forums & to my personal experience. The game currently does not work well in Google Chorme, and you also have to have a few certain Requirements to get it to play well. So I may as well put them here: *Unity Player (can be downloaded off the internet for free) *Windows or Mac (Linux is currently not capable of the playing the game) *Internet Explorer, Safari, or Mozila Firefox (does not fully run in google chrome) Speacial Thanks: Thrain of Serebii! Written by: Lois Pewterschmidt I made this post mainly, to give thanks to ''Thrain''''', a member of Serebii's forums. Thrain being a friend of mine was kind enought to make this nice, revamped background you see now. Which is extremly good, because the last one this wiki had was just awful. Thrain also gave us the "Peter Head" favicon, which is why when you look at the 'tab' in your enternet browser, you will see peter's head. Category:Browse Category:Character Classes